A Love Letter To Kidou Yuuto
by zyaner1412
Summary: Takanashi Shinobu, a third year from Teikoku Jr High dare herself to write a love letter to Kidou Yuuto. She couldn't control her feelings anymore. She needed to express it to him. Will she get what she dreamed for from her prince charming or her dreams to be crush?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Takanashi Shinobu, a third year in Teikoku Junior High. A girl that was madly in love with Kidou Yuuto since the first year they studied there. She was devastated when he moved to Raimon Junior High on their second year studying in Teikoku Junior High. She missed Kidou a lot. She would do anything to see Kidou at least one more time. Anything! Even if it includes having to fight with Kidou.

That is the reason why she agreed to follow Fudou Akio, known as the Joker, to fight against Kidou and the Raimon Jr High soccer team. Even if it means to risk her life by using aliea meteorite. She is a stupid girl in love that is willing to do anything to see her lover. Now and forever Kidou Yuuto will always be her prince charming.

On her graduation day, a week before Kidou's graduation day she decided to write him a letter telling him how she felt about him since the first day they met. She couldn't control her feelings anymore. It felt agonizing seeing him in the television with Zaizen Touko. She was ready physically and mentally to be rejected by Kidou. As long as he knows that she loves him and always will.

* * *

_Dear Kidou Yuuto,_

_I am Takanashi Shinobu from Teikoku Junior High. Today is the graduation day of our school. Sorry, I meant my school and your ex school. I am sure you don't remember me anymore. Well who am I for you to remember me. If you don't remember me, let me refresh it for you. It all started at 7:10 a.m on the first day of our first year at Teikoku Junior High in front of the school gate._

_I was in a hurry that I accidently bump you in front of the gate. I am sorry for that! Both of us felt down and your uniform got dirty somehow. You looked at me furiously with your red eyes (you still didn't wear those goggles back then) but didn't say anthing. But, before you left you just told me "Be careful next time clumsy girl, you are lucky only my uniform got dirty, what if my leg got broken?" with that you left._

_I looked at you as you walked away. I was attracted with your eyes in that very precise moment that you looked at me, furiously. Your eyes were like a magnet. I thought that I will never see you again, but I did. We were at the same class since the first year until the day you moved out from school. And coincidently, my locker was situated besides yours. I was on cloud nine that time. We were destined to be together._

_Luck favors me again when you entered the soccer club that I applied to be a manager. You were chosen to be a player so am I as a manager. The memory of seeing you running on the field from the bench is still fresh in my mind. But, the day you entered the soccer club, was also the final day to say goodbye to your eyes. You were now wearing goggles that Kageyama Reiji gave to you._

_Even though, we didn't speak a lot. But you always helped me bringing water to the team. I was thankful. I thought that you didn't know my name. I was shocked when one day you called me "Shinobu- chan" since we were just an acquaintance. Most people will just call me Takanashi. Only people close to me call me Shinobu. I felt my heart melting when you called me. Do you still remember it? You asked me to bring the __homeworks__ to Sakuma- kun since he was absent and he was also my __neighbour__._

_A year had passed from that moment. Everyone was speechless when you decided to quit the team after the match between Teikoku Junior High and Zeus Junior High. That news exploded like the bombs that exploded in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I know that you were upset because the team lost to that school and you just wanted revenge since you were benched that time. But couldn't you explain it to your friends before leaving? They felt that you betrayed them! I also did!_

_That is the reason why they took the aliea meteorite from that Mohawk kid. Thank god that everything is back to normal now. Phewww! I am glad that you guys reconciled. One fact about the aliea meteorite is that it gave us hope. It gaves us power to achieve something. We felt like we owned the world. I could still feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. If it wasn't because of you, I would never dreamed of having such power in my hands. I did it just for you. To see you once again. I feel grateful to Fudou- kun somehow even though what he did was wrong indeed!_

_I watched every match of yours in the Football Frontier International. I loved all the match! The match that I loved the most was Inazuma Japan against Italy. It was totally wicked! I couldn't sit still watching the match. It was so intense. I adore the way you broke through Cattenacio Counter! My eyes didn't blink even once. I know you must think I am an obsessed fan girl. Yes, I do admit it. I am an obsessed fan girl deeply in love with her idol, you. You are free to ignore me._

_Oh sorry, I forgot to ask your condition. How are you? I hope you are in the pink and as fit as a fiddle. By the way, congratulations on your victory in FFI. This is quite insulting for me as a girl, but I have to do it. I don't want to see you being taken by another girl. So here I go, Kidou Yuuto, will you be my boyfriend? I will wait for your answer at Inazuma Tower at 4:00 p.m on your graduation day. I will wait for you there._

_I_

_LOVE_

_YOU_

_KIDOU_

_YUUTO,_

_NOW_

_AND_

_FOREVER._

_Truly yours,_

_TAKANASHI SHINOBU._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to review. Your criticism are most welcome. I will try my best to improve my writing. **


End file.
